Burning rose
by Donnchadh Bracken
Summary: What if atlas's science division was working on something deadly like a missile? What this fanfic is about it has something far worse. (this is in fact my first fanfic)
1. testing

It was a Friday afternoon when on the intercom Ozpin announced,

"Miss Xiao Long could you meet me in my office in the next 10 minutes,"

"ah crap what'd I do?" Yang asked herself when she heard it. Ruby, Weiss and Blake had gone into Vale to grab some school stuff and dust munitions. Yang stayed behind to catch up on some extra work Port had given to her for talking in class. "I swear if this is over that work I'm going to kill myself"

When she got to the elevator to Ozpin's office she was joined by ironwood, the elevator ride was incredibly awkward.

"So what are you in for? Being a deadbeat?" Yang cheekily asked him hoping he would laugh

"Xiao Long I'm not in the mood for your antics" ironwood replied with a sense of annoyance on his voice "why are you even here?"

"wish I could tell you but I can't, I have no idea what I've done…. Can I ask why you're here?"

The ding on the elevator put an end to the little conversation, they were met with Ozpin unconscious on the floor and a familiar looking ice-cream lady sitting on his chair smirking at them. Yang was the first to react turning on her ember Celia and taking a shot to neo aiming at her face. Neo smirked. Unfolded her umbrella deflecting the shot at ironwood instantly knocking him out instantly.

"How did you?" Yang asked before being kicked in the head and being knocked on the floor. "oh yeah I forgot, you don't talk you little piece of crap "Yang grunted through gritted teeth while being greeted with her little smirk. Yang tried to hit her again but she countered the move and injected a syringe full of white goo in Yang's lower torso.

"what did you do to muh" She collapsed on her face falling unconscious. Neo looked pleased.

"Neo get out of there now your part of the plan is done so let's sit back and wait for the stuff to do its job"

 **15 minutes later**

DING! The elevator sounded. Glynda Goodwitch walked out with her face buried in her scroll. She kept walking forward until her heels landed in something soft and squishy.

"Oh Jesus OZPIN!"

* * *

 **Authors note: if you like this than leave a review!**

 **Oh yeah that white goo injected into yang don't worry that won't do any harm…. Yet ;)**


	2. to dream a broken rose

**Chapter 2: to dream of a broken rose**

Yang was stuck in hell, having to watch ruby die over and over again, being tortured to death, crushed, falling to her death, stabbed, dismembered, shot, gutted, poisoned, burned, drowning, suffocation and being caught in a dust explosion. They all wanted to make yang die, Ruby may have been her half-sister but she was the closest yang could get and she meant the world if not an entire galaxy to yang. But she was being forced to watch her die every time worse than the last.

"Yang!" a small voice from the back of her mind called to her "Wake up!"

She jolted up out of her bed in the infirmary eyes darting around every-where until they frantically landed on Ruby who was staring at her with a confused look on her face. Yang hugged her forcing the air out of Ruby's lungs.

"Y-yang please s-stop you're crushing my lungs" Ruby gasped trying to shove yang off her.

"I had a really bad dream" yang sniffled refusing to let Ruby out of her bear hug "about you dying over and over again, please don't die on me"

"thank god you're awake Yang" Weiss said just arriving giving her a small hug

"you've been out for 2 weeks Yang, we got some notes from the classes you've missed" Blake informed her.

"thanks guys I'm really tiered how are Ozpin and Ironwood?" Yang sleepily asked "also did anything interesting happen while I was out?"

"if you count an exam on Grimm interesting than no nothing interesting happened" Ruby replied slightly annoyed "Ozpin he's fine, he woke up 10 minutes after you guys being found and Ironwood woke up last week"

The next day team RWBY went out to celebrate Yang's return to conscience, Ruby got some cake, Weiss got a slice of crème Brulee, Blake got a Light salad and Yang got 7 slices of beef, 15 chicken legs, 3 slices of roast lamb and 5 litres of water. They felt all felt (except Blake) like they were about to explode. When they got back to beacon they got down to cracking on with the homework but yang was feeling weird and her neck was really sore.

"Has the stuff got to her nervous centre yet?" a voice asked

"it should be there sometime tomorrow" another voice replied

"good we'll have some fun tomorrow"

 **Authors note: there's chapter 2 of burning rose if you liked it than leave a review. This was short even for me but I hope you still liked it**


	3. Starting up

Chapter 3: starting up

Yang was having a recurring dream every night, the same scene of not only Ruby lying there dead but of the rest of her team, uncle Qrow and Ozpin with their last expressions painted on their faces. The reason? Yang, staring down at her hands covered in the blood of her friends, family and headmaster. All of them having a gaping hole where their heart should be and at Yang's feet what remained of them. All Yang could do was cry her heart out.

"Yang are you sure you ok?"

"I'm not sure Ruby ever since I got out of the infirmary I've gotten these really weird neck pains one minute and gone the next"

Yang was having trouble keeping up with her grades and randomly blacking out in classes wasn't helping her image of one of the strongest-if not the strongest in her year going toe to toe with Pyrrha nikos coming out with little to no damage and seen as the protector of Ruby rose from bullies.

"Yang hurry up" Weiss said impatiently tapping her foot

"I'll be there in a few minutes just hang on"

"UGH! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!"

"just go on ahead I'll catch up"

"okay fine!"

Yang was looking in the bathroom mirror but she wasn't looking at her reflection it was one with murderous intent in her eyes. She blacked out again.

She had another dream but what made this one stand out was she was hurting, no, torturing Ruby ripping her nails off, punching her in the stomach until she was puking, breaking her limbs and healing them with her aura, burning her and tearing her hair out in clumps. All while she was laughing and Ruby was screaming herself raw. It was driving Yang insane, when she woke up in vale carrying a cinder block she ripped out of a wall.

 **Author's note: sorry if this was short. The next two will be longer**


	4. Control

Chapter 4: control

When yang woke up she was carrying the cinder block which had looked like it had gone through hell and back after being ripped out of the wall.

"What the hell? Where am I?"

"Yang Xiao Long what are you doing?!"

She looked down at her feet, returning the look was the janitor of Beacon, looking slightly pissed at the fact he was nearly clubbed to death by a student. Yang was as confused as he was pissed.

"Yang!" Blake called to her from the entrance to the alleyway "Guys I found her!"

'What the hell is going on' yang was thinking to herself, dropping the block beside the janitor's head and getting up off him. 'this is creeping me out'

"Yang where have you been!? We've been looking for you for hours!" Ruby asked almost as loud as Nora while she was hyper. "tell us now!"

"I-I-I don't know one-minute I was looking in the mirror in our bathroom then the next I'm on the janitor about to kill him. I'm as confused as you!" Yang said with a small quiver of fear in her voice. She was crying all over the floor of the alley and her shoes.

"Come on let's head back to beacon we need to talk to Ozpin about this"

By the time RWBY got to beacon it was dark and dinner was about to begin when they were met with a familiar face and bowler hat: roman torchwick

"Hello ladies how are you this fine evening? I really would like to know," he said with a grin that would put the cheshire cat to shame. He looked like was about to kill.

"what do you want? You must be really ballsy or really dumb to come to beacon without any backup" Ruby said with crescent rose aimed aiming at his head, her team were doing the same.

"well my friends and I have been plotting a plot for a while now but instead of telling you like a prick in the movies I'd rather- "

Yang had have enough attempting to punch him breaking his face he shattered into a million little pieces.

"SO LIKE I WAS SAYING BEFORE I WAS RUDELY INTERRUPTED BY YOUR FRIEND RED I'D RATHER SHOW YOU" he strained from the footsteps of the entrance hall "STARING NOW!" the doors behind him slammed shut with a protective field surrounding it and the windows got the same treatment with protective fields protecting them "HELLO BEACON YOU MAY KNOW ME AS ROMAN TORCHWICK, THIS TEAM RWBY AS THEY ARE CALLED HAVE BEEN A PAIN IN MY ASS SCINCE SEPTEMBER SO IM GOING TO HAVE A GOOD TIME WATCHING THEM FIGHT! OH AND YOUR SCHOOL? THAT'S STEP ONE IN MY PLAN THAT WAS STEP ONE SO IF MY ASSISTANT WOULD BRING MY SCROLL" Neo dropped down handing him his scroll "NOW FOR STEP TWO" he scrolled on his scroll to 'activate mind bugs'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Yang let out an ear splitting roar grabbing her head then she stopped and stared blankly at her team smiling similar to torchwick's.

"Y-Y-Yang? Are you ok?" Ruby asked her now robot like sister "this isn't funny! Answer me dammit!"

Yang just stared blankly through them getting a shot ready. Ruby was about to cry.

"SORRY RED YOUR SISTERS MY LITTLE PUPPET NOW! Neo could you give her a hand please with the Schnee and the fanus?"

Neo leaped beside Yang smiling a murderous smile.

"NOW GIRLS HURRY UP AND DIE!"

* * *

 **A/N: next chapter is the end of Burning rose**


	5. To crush a growing rose

"NOW GIRLS HURRY UP AND DIE!" torchwick shouted at Ruby, Weiss and Blake still star struck about Yang going crazy

"Yang? What are you doing? WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME!? ANSWER ME DAMM-UGH!" Ruby was smashed onto the ground by yang who wasn't answering her because she couldn't, the mindbugs had cut off her conscience and was forcing her to do what torchwick wanted.

"RUBY! I'LL KILL YOU MOTHERFU-" Weiss tried to say when Neo's boot decided to smash into her ribs and force her to the ground. "Blake help ruby! I'll deal with her!" Neo stopped kicking Weiss and started to attack Blake with her umbrella. Blake dodged all except the last one cutting deep into her lower torso sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Blake! NO! I'll kill you evil bastard!" Ruby screamed blocking Yang's flurry of punches

"Aren't you forgetting who's close to dying red? You are giving me death threats and you're close to dying? Well done for logic" Torchwick said grinning

"I'll kill you!"

"No, she'll kill you. Yang, Neo hurry this up please we're on a schedule here" torchwick ordered his minions.

They complied immediately, neo moving so fast Weiss and Blake lost track of her, this cost them their balance and arms leaving them crippled as neo grabbed their heads and force them watch as yang held Ruby by the throat. Ruby was struggling for breath.

"Yang if you do this don't be mad at yourself it's not your fault" Ruby smiled "You may have been my half-sister but I see you as my real sister" she gasped out "I love- "

SNAP!

Yang woke up on hearing her sister's neck

"Ruby? OH GOD NO! PLEASE NO! ANYTHING BUT THIS!" she screamed looking at her sister's body. Her neck at an unnatural angle. Yang had lost it.

"You did this I'm going to end you" She said to torchwick without looking at him

"No, you did this YOU KILLED YOUR OWN SISTER!" torchwick retorted.

 **10 years later**

"I told you I was going to end you torchwick"

"you think that scares me? You're being hunted by the police and your old friends you have nowhere to run miss Xiao long"

"I'm going to kill you the same way you killed my sister and it won't be pretty"

"just make it quick then"

* * *

"Blake do you know what this means? Yang was here" Weiss said with a tinge of hope "We could find her again"

"we need to find her before she slips off the radar again"

Weiss' scroll vibrated in her pocket with a message from an unknown number 'Come find me' and soon got another text saying 'I'm at where the Roses rest. You have one hour after sundown' "Oh my god, Blake!

After about a half hour of flying over the treeline they made it to summer rose and Ruby roses graves. A blonde woman with tattered clothing stood over Ruby's grave.

"Try and arrest me and you can join Torchwick in hell" Yang said with enough venom to kill 10 men

"Yang we're not here to arrest you, you need help, the police won't arrest you for what happened back in beacon. We're here to get you that help" Blake said careful with her words

"what if I turn down the offer?" she turned to her former teammates

"there's no turning this down yang it's help or be hunted for the rest of your life"

"then I choose neither of the above" she reversed to the edge of the cliff

"YANG NO!" Weiss shouted but it was too late, Yang was gone all they heard was a Crack calling from the bottom of the cliff.

The recovery team found her body, brought it to a morgue and a funeral was prepared payed courtesy of Weiss. Yang had killed her sister and she wanted her back.

 **The end.**

 **Authors note: thank you all for reading Burning rose! If you liked it, please tell me! All criticism is accepted!**


End file.
